


Accidental Inspiration

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ice Skating, Kissing, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: Zen needs help for a new role and can't seem to get the hang of it no matter what you try. Good thing Jaehee decided to stop by.Seriously, is there anything she can't do?





	

One reason you liked being Zen's manager so much was because he was so easy to work with. Of course, you _did_ have the advantage of being his girlfriend – one of them, anyway – but you had a feeling that he'd be a dream to work with no matter who was doing the job.

He was talented, he was sweet, he was charismatic – basically perfect, though you tended to keep that particular thought to yourself, lest his ego become overinflated.

The keyword there – _basically_ perfect, because everyone had at least one flaw.

“Ah, damn - !”

Zen's, apparently, was his inability to stand upright in a pair of ice skates.

You smiled as you skated your way towards him. “I don't mind if you curse out loud. I know this must be frustrating for you.”

He gripped the wall with a determined expression, his legs wobbling a bit as he stood up. “I'm not about to curse in front of a lady.”

You raised an eyebrow. “We're the only ones here.”

“Exactly.” With a cheeky smile, he leaned down to kiss you, though his body was rather tense since he was still gripping the wall for dear life.

“Zen...” you murmured with a sigh against his lips. You knew you couldn't let him linger for too long, since you'd only rented the rink for two hours, but...what was a few minutes to a couple of hours…?

All of your hazy daydreams about romantically smooching on the ice were abruptly shattered when Zen's shaky legs suddenly lost their footing mid-kiss.

“Shit - !”

Somehow, you managed to catch him and keep him somewhat upright with reflexes you hadn't even known you possessed. For a long moment, the two of you just stood there in an awkward position – him with his legs spread a little too wide to be comfortable as he clung to you, and your legs shaking a bit as you struggled to support his weight. “Zen - ”

“Sorry, babe.” He carefully clutched your shoulders and steadied himself, quickly pecking your lips again before grabbing the wall with a sigh of relief.

“It's okay, but...are you sure you're going to be able to do this role?”

“Of course!” he immediately replied, though the enthusiasm made his skates wobble again and he held onto the wall more tightly.

You sighed and glanced out at the skating rink. Zen had landed one of the leading roles in a very highly anticipated mini-series, where he played a figure skating coach. Although he himself didn't have to anything all that complicated, he would have a _much_ easier time playing the role if he could stay upright in a pair of skates.

Back at the audition, you hadn't really given much thought to Zen enthusiastically claiming that he could skate. It wasn't a very popular pastime around here, but he was such a talented dancer and could move his body well... _very_ well, you thought with a blush. Him being able to glide around on ice skates shouldn't have been a problem at all.

That was the theory, anyway. In actual practice...

“I've got it this time - ” Zen started to say before he nearly slipped and had to grip the wall again.

You tapped your chin in thought and watched him. While you were definitely no teacher, you could skate well enough – at least, you were able to keep yourself upright and could sometimes skate backwards if there was nobody in your way. While you knew this wasn't particularly impressive, it was more than Zen could do at the moment.

Maybe you could teach him something.

You skated away from the wall a bit and held out your hands. “Here.”

Zen stared at your hands as his face turned a bit red. Whether he was blushing at the prospect of holding your hand or was just a little embarrassed that you had to hold onto him, you didn't know, but it still made you smile.

“Don't worry, princess,” he said, though he did lightly grasp your hands. “I'll figure this out. That's what rehearsals are for, right?”

“Right,” you agreed. Though you knew Zen wouldn't be recast – apparently, he was the only one handsome enough to play this role – it would save a ton of trouble and editing if they didn't have to get a stunt double for the few scenes on the ice that Zen _did_ have.

There was no way any stunt double could be _nearly_ as handsome, anyway.

You looked up at him with a little smile and tightened your grip on his hands as you gradually shifted your weight back. It was a bit awkward, given the height difference between you two, but with your help, Zen was able to somewhat find his balance. His legs were a bit wobbly, but otherwise...

“Don't worry,” you said as he nearly stumbled over nothing. “I've got you.”

“I know you do.” He smiled, and as always, it left you dazzled. “I think I'm getting the hang of this, princess.”

You smiled back and squeezed his hands. “Did you want to try it on your own?”

“...Maybe closer to the wall.”

With a grin, you let go of his hands to find your own balance, intending on leading him towards the wall, but a voice startled you both.

“What are you two doing?”

Zen looked up so fast that it completely threw him off and his skates slid out from underneath him. Since you were still holding on to his arm, there was a mad scramble for the both of you to stay upright, but gravity unfortunately won out and you both crashed to the ice with a shriek.

For a second, there was silence, since the wind had been totally knocked out of you, but moments later, you heard hurried footsteps approach and Zen gasp as he lifted his head.

“Are you all right, babe?!” he asked, sounding a bit frantic.

“I'm fine,” you assured him. “That just surprised me a little, is all.”

“Can you get up?”

“Can _you?”_

That finally calmed Zen down a little and you smiled to yourself, managing to carefully get to your feet. Once you felt you were steady enough, you turned and held your hand out to Zen, who pretended he didn't need your assistance, but ended up taking it anyway after a few repeated attempts to stand up.

You glanced over towards the person whose voiced had startled you both in the first place. “He's very graceful, isn't he?”

“I must admit, I'm a little shocked.” Jaehee walked towards the rink, leaning over the wall. “Zen, I thought you'd be a natural on the ice.”

“I'm getting better,” he said, of course now eager to show off to his other girl. You simply raised an eyebrow and skated away enough to have to let go of his hand...

...Only for Zen to immediately scramble for the wall.

“Well, at least now I have an excuse,” he claimed, as he leaned over enough to peck Jaehee's lips.

“It's a pretty good one,” you agreed, “but you haven't made it around the rink _once_ yet without needing to hold onto the wall, so I'm revoking your kissing privileges.”

“ _Babe..."_

You grinned and carefully pushed him aside so _you_ could kiss Jaehee this time. Though she looked mildly amused by the whole conversation, it'd given way to concern once you managed to pull yourself away from her lips. You wanted to kiss away the crease in her brow.

“Are you really having that much trouble, Zen?” she asked.

“I'm getting better!”

“But not quite good enough.” You sighed heavily. “He's having trouble getting his balance. I thought it'd be easy since he's such a talented dancer, but I guess this is a little too different.”

“Is he going to be able to take on the role?”

“The director doesn't want anyone else. But it'll look _much_ better if he can skate around himself instead of having a stunt double do it.”

“Babe,” Zen said in a voice that sounded like he wanted to be annoyed, but was really just amused instead. “I'm _right_ here.”

“And I've been telling you exactly this since we got here.” You turned to Zen, raising an eyebrow. “Or did you not hear me the first hundred times?”

A blush formed on his face, but before he could reply, Jaehee cleared her throat. “Perhaps I could be of assistance?”

“Really?” Had you not been on the ice, you would've jumped in excitement. “Are you a good skater?”

“It's been quite awhile, but I think it'll come back to me,” she said, sounding confident. You couldn't help but smile. “Am I able to borrow a pair of skates?”

“Yup.” You pointed to the counter where the skate rental was. When you and Zen had gotten here earlier, there'd been a younger girl here, but she'd spent so much time trying to sneak pictures of Zen that you'd been forced to ask someone else to man the fort, so to speak.

Honestly, you couldn't blame the girl. Zen _was_ incredibly distracting...but you couldn't afford to have him pose for fans while he had work to do.

“I'll be right back,” Jaehee said, leaning over to kiss you. Zen moved in for one as well, but she swiftly turned away and headed to the skate rental.

“What about me?” he pouted.

“No kisses for you from either of us until you can glide around the rink by yourself.” You grinned at how his eyes widened. “Just think of it as motivation!”

“Well, when you put it _that_ way...”

You giggled. Why hadn't you thought of that before?

A few minutes later, you heard Jaehee come back over, already wearing her skates as they clunked against the floor. You couldn't help but stare since her hair was tied up and her eyes were sparkling, which always made her look extra beautiful.

“...It's been awhile since you've been skating, huh?” you asked.

“Quite some time,” she agreed. “I hope I remember how to do it.”

“I think that as long as you don't need to hold onto the wall, anything will help Zen at this point.”

“Right.” She stood up a bit straighter and squared her shoulders. “We have to help Zen be at his best for this role! He must enthrall the audience!”

“Exactly!” You smiled and looked over at Zen, who seemed to be standing up straighter too. Maybe it was because Jaehee had been his fan for so long, but he always seemed to be extra motivated whenever she cheered him on.

“Let me just remind myself of how to do this first.” Jaehee gripped the wall for balance as she stepped onto the ice, but quickly let go as she found her bearings.

“Whatever my lady wishes.” Zen gestured out to the ice with his free hand, bowing slightly at Jaehee, who blushed a bit in return.

She skated off in one direction, going slowly at first, but quickly gained speed and made a complete circle around the rink. Though there was admittedly nothing that impressive about what she was doing, you couldn't help but stare – Jaehee just looked so _relaxed,_ like her mind was a million miles away from her to-do list and she was totally letting go.

When she'd made two more loops around the rink, you were about to call her back, but to your utter surprise, she suddenly lifted her leg and reached behind her to grab her ankle, effectively skating with one foot like a figure skater.

Your mouth dropped open and Zen made a shocked noise, but Jaehee didn't seem to hear. Instead, she lowered her leg and turned so that she was skating backwards, gaining speed. Her hair whipped around her and there was something beautiful in her movements – almost like she was hearing a song in her mind and was skating to it in an effort to get it out.

Despite all of that, your jaw practically hit the ground when she suddenly launched herself into the air and spun one, two, _three_ times, making an effortless landing with hardly a sound.

You glanced Zen, wondering if he knew about this – he'd known Jaehee for longer than you – but he looked completely stunned as well. Honestly, the look on his face was similar to the look on Jaehee's when she watched any of Zen's performances. You imagined you were wearing the same sort of expression.

Jaehee spun around the rink again, this time going into some sort of double jump, but it impressed you all the same. While you weren't exactly all that knowledgeable on the technicalities of figure skating, you did tend to watch it on TV fairly often and even to your untrained eye, Jaehee's jumps and form was fairly similar to what you saw televised.

She made her way to the center of the rink and lifted her arms, spinning around in place so fast that it nearly made your dizzy to watch. When she finally slowed to a stop, she was facing both you and Zen and the exhilarated look on her face quickly turned into embarrassment.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” she called out, slowly making her way towards the two of you. “I didn't mean to get so carried away.”

“Jaehee,” you said, barely hearing any of that as you reached out and grasped her hands. “That was _amazing!_ Where'd you learn to skate like that?!”

After a glance at Zen's awed expression, she finally seemed to realize that you two were _far_ from annoyed and relaxed considerably. “There was a skating rink near my school when I went to college,” she explained. “Whenever I was done with my work, I'd often go there for exercise. Several figure skating coaches trained their students there, so I'd simply copy what I overheard.”

“You learned how to do all of _that_ \- ” you gestured towards the rink, “ - just by _eavesdropping_ on the coaches?!”

“Yes. They explained it fairly well.”

You shook your head, still utterly amazed as you tugged her close enough for a kiss. “You're amazing,” you gushed.

“I have to agree,” Zen said, but then he dramatically sighed in despair. “How am I supposed to compete with _that?!_ ”

“You don't have to.” You spun around, a bit wobbly, to lightly pat Zen's chest. “All _you_ have to do is stay upright.” You teasingly raised an eyebrow. “Doesn't seem so hard after watching Jaehee, now, does it?”

Zen sighed again. “I guess you're right.”

“You might just be putting too much thought into it.” Jaehee reached for one of Zen's hands and gestured for you to take his other. “We'll lead you around until you can find a natural way to keep your own balance. Okay?”

He blushed as he hands were grasped by you and Jaehee, which made you smile. “Okay.”

Zen seemed much more motivated now that the _both_ of you were helping him out, and you knew that with a bit more practice, he'd ace this role as he'd done countless times before.

But now, as you led him around the rink, you couldn't help but wonder if Jaehee would ever be willing to put on a private performance...on the ice, of course.

Or maybe elsewhere.

After all, you _had_ promised Zen...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet nobody could EVER guess what inspired this lololol
> 
> ahem :D
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna cry about the OT3 with me /sobs


End file.
